The Pain of Betrayal
by Salima Uchiha
Summary: Tenia que salvarla era la unica forma aunque eso significara alejarme de mis amigos, no podia con el miedo, el Señor Oscuro cada dia tomaba mas fuerza, yo no podria hacerle frente, iba a matarme. Solo pense una cosa. Perdon Remus, perdon Sirius pero sobretodo perdoname tu, James, te falle...


**Hola! Esta historia participa dentro del reto Di no al Bashing que esta dentro del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.  
**

**Enjoy it!  
**

* * *

**THE PAIN OF BETRAYAL**

Peter Pettigrew, un chico rechoncho, de baja estatura, ni dueño de una inteligencia digna de un Ravenclaw pero tampoco un tonto sin oficio ni beneficio. Estas sentado sobre el alfeizar de una ventana del cuarto que te cedió Severus Snape en su propia casa en la calle de la Hilandera.

Tu mirada recorre la calle con tristeza y dolor que ninguno de los muggles que pasan por ella pueden notarlo, aun así te preguntas si realmente saben observar. Y no te refieres a observar cómo dirigir una mirada a una persona y decir _"mira, ahí va ese chico rechoncho, si mira, el bajito"_, no, no hablas de eso y sonríes con pesar.

¿Acaso saben del peso que recayó en tus hombros después de haber traicionado a los que decías eran tus mejores amigos? ¿El alivio que sentiste al saber que el niño que vivió, Harry Potter, había logrado sobrevivir? No lo saben; creen conocerte, creen que saben todo de ti, de un vil traidor, de una rata rastrera como tú, sin embargo, acaso te has preguntado si en verdad es eso lo que les has proyectado que eres y no lo que realmente sientes…

Tu mismo te respondes, sabes que no, nunca te lo preguntaste hasta ahora. Ves tú reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana, observas cada uno de tus rasgos, ¿Qué es lo que hizo Peter para terminar así? Siendo el _fiel lacayo del Señor Tenebroso_, ese título antes te daba aires de grandeza, te hacía sentirte superior, y te negabas a ver que quienes estaban mejor parados que tú con el Señor Oscuro eran otros y tú eras un renegado, un cero a la izquierda.

-Todo el tiempo me prometieron mi salvación-susurras en medio de la soledad de la habitación-Que…ingenuo…

Ingenuo, esa palabra te describe a la perfección en el momento que decidiste entregar a los Potter a cambio de tu libertad, tu vida y _la suya_. Por querer salvarla te echaste la soga al cuello, te entregaste a una vida llena de oscuridad, dijiste adiós a los mejores amigos de tu vida y te resignaste a verlos como tus contrarios, como tus enemigos.

Recuerdas con claridad cuando volviste a ver a Remus y Sirius en la casa de los gritos junto a Harry y te obligaron a transformarte de rata a humano. El odio, el rencor eran los sentimientos que veías en los ojos del amigo que mas admirabas, aquel que era un genio en transformaciones, que era un rebelde sin causa y que junto a James ideaban las mejores bromas para Quejicus.

No lo mostrarías, no caerías ante ellos pero esa mirada te dolía muchísimo más de lo que hubieras imaginado, sobre todo las siguientes palabras que te gritó Sirius Black.

-¿Cómo me atrevo a hablar de James enfrente de Harry? ¿Por qué me atrevo a mirarlo a los ojos?-hablaste con seriedad formando una media sonrisa en tu rostro-Porque gracias a mi sigue vivo, porque gracias al sacrificio de Lily él pudo vivir y si yo no se lo hubiera contado al Señor Tenebroso, él no tendría la protección con la que cuenta ahora.

No podías decirle todo eso, debías seguir en tu papel de traidor, de seguidor de Voldemort aunque eso significara perder la poca dignidad que te quedaba hasta ese momento, lo que nunca imaginaste que sucedería y mucho menos con alguno de ellos fue que Harry Potter, el hijo de uno de tus mejores amigos, te salvó de morir a mano de dos de ellos alegando que "_A mi padre no le hubiera gustado que sus amigos se volvieran asesinos por culpa tuya"_ agregando así mas sal a la herida.

Fuiste descubierto y a partir de ese día nunca dejabas de ir cada treinta de noviembre al cementerio de Godric's Hollow pero no ibas a las tumbas de James y Lily, no tenias cara para plantarte frente a las lapidas.

Cierras los ojos cuando el recuerdo de _ella_ invade tu mente, hacia años ya que no la pensabas, habías llegado a pensar que la habías olvidado y ahora te das cuenta de que nunca lograrías alejar de tu mente a Serena Mckinnon, aquella rubia delgada, de pálida piel blanca, de aspecto debilucho y mirada tierna.

El recuerdo del día de tu traición entró en tu mente como un vendaval y lo sentiste como si hubiera sido ayer.

-¿Peter Pettigrew?-te dijo un hombre algo más mayor que tu, de cabello largo rubio platino y ojos grises.

-Si-respondiste con miedo, el hombre te indicó con el dedo índice que lo siguieras.

Comenzaste a caminar con nerviosismo y no pudiste evitar tropezarte con los muebles de aquella lujosa mansión que según te habían dicho habían vivido ahí los Riddle, la familia del Señor Oscuro. Parecía que una vez más la Orden del Fénix no se equivocaba.

El hombre rubio te guió por unas escaleras de madera ya algo desgastadas por el uso constante, te hizo detenerte ante una puerta cerrada indicándote que guardaras silencio. Lo obedeciste sin rechistar, el miedo se apoderaba de ti a cada segundo, no sabías que hacer ni que decir, se te había olvidado por completo lo que ibas a hacer allí.

Aquella puerta se abrió ante ti, observaste con terror como una enorme pitón salía de la habitación y un sudor frio invadió tu ser, ¿En dónde te habías metido Pettigrew?

-Entra-escuchaste una voz que hablaba en siseos y que pretendía ser amable, sin perder ni un segundo guiaste tus pasos al interior y te encontraste la imagen más horrible de tu existencia.

Aquel ser con cabeza ovalada sin cabello, de piel cetrina, su nariz tenía dos orificios simulando una serpiente, era Lord Voldemort, el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

-¿A qué debo tu visita joven Pettigrew? ¿Has decidido ser parte de mis mortifagos?

Sabiendo que la respuesta que darías a continuación seria tu condena, aguantando el terrible dolor en tu pecho que apenas se formaba y con una sola palabra en tu cabeza _traidor_, sudaste frio, y con la garganta seca respondiste-Si, si mi Lord.

-No te veo muy convencido Peter….

-Colagusano.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Llámeme Colagusano mi Lord, a partir de hoy dejaré de ser Peter Pettigrew, solo Colagusano.

-¿Prefieres que te llame por tu apodo que por tu nombre de pila?

-Si mi Lord, era Peter para mis…compañeros de curso…

Te habías mordido la lengua antes y te habías interrumpido como tal, ibas a decir amigos, eso significaba que pronto sabría con que circulo te relacionabas y no querías eso, sobretodo porque ella se encontraba dentro de ese círculo y no querías ponerla en peligro.

-Muy bien, sabes, me agrada esa decisión tuya, y por eso te tengo un pequeño encargo, ¿Te parece? Debes darme cada uno de los pasos de Sirius Black y James Potter así como de Lily Evans, claro, si no quieres que una chica Serena Mckinnon aparezca muerta uno de estos días.

Tuviste que aceptar, no podías ponerla en peligro, estabas en una encrucijada, por un lado tus amigos eran a los que debías seguir y decirle todo a Voldemort, los estabas traicionando y apenas comenzabas.

Podías sentir ya el dolor de la traición y lo seguiste sintiendo los años siguientes hasta la muerte de Lily y James.

Muchos se preguntan y lo sabes, ¿Por qué los traicionaste si eras su guardián secreto? ¿Qué ganabas o que sentías si ganabas?

Fama, gloria, reconocimiento, lo tenias todo con los merodeadores, con tus amigos, pero ellos eran siempre los valorados, los que más talento tenían con la magia y tu siempre eras el segundón, el pobre y tonto Peter.

Lo tenias todo y por tu propia inseguridad no pudiste ver que ellos en verdad te querían que nunca fuiste el segundón para ellos, eras su mejor amigo, su casi hermano y nunca lo viste, te cegaste con tu propio odio, rencor y remordimiento.

Eras un gryffindor, debías ser valiente, pero se olvidaban de que también eres un ser humano y como tal cometes errores, ese fue uno de ellos y toda tu vida te la has pasado lamentándote.

Escuchar de boca de otros el apodo que ellos te pusieron es un horror, pero sabes que con eso el peso que cargas se hace menor porque decidiste que te llamaran Colagusano y no Peter como ellos lo hacían. Es tu propia forma de castigarte por tus errores porque es odioso y te da rabia saberlo, gracias a esas decisiones tuyas, le cambió la vida a un pequeño niño que no sabia nada de señores oscuros y que le quitaste a sus padres.

Te sentías como una rata, por eso eras Colagusano, te sentías como rata porque meses después de que te unieras a los mortifagos y fueras elegido como guardián secreto de los Potter, Serena fue encontrada muerta.

Tus nuevos camaradas la habían matado y no pudiste detenerlos. Te habían prometido que la protegerían y no lo hicieron. Te habían visto la cara. Ingenuo te dijiste por primera vez. La habías perdido y con ella la ilusión de vivir.

Te encerraste en el dolor, ahogaste las penas en alcohol y se aprovecharon de tu estado. Te da rabia recordarlo, habías metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-Colagusano, ¿Sabes donde están James y Lily Potter?

-¡Yo que voy a saber, deben de estar en Godric's Hollow!

Esa noche, un treinta de noviembre, Voldemort había matado a James Potter, tu mejor amigo y a su esposa, Lily Potter.

Sabias como era el dolor de la traición, triste y amargo, y lo sentías aun en el momento de tu muerte. Tus últimos pensamientos fueron para ellos y nadie lo sabe, si te escucharon en el mas allá estarás en paz, has pedido perdón, lo que necesitabas para tranquilizar los años de dolor y angustia en tu corazón.

Fuiste siempre un seguidor, no actuabas por cuenta propia, y si lo hacías tenias una sola razón, y algo siempre tuviste claro, les fuiste fiel hasta el último aliento.

-Tenía que salvarla era la única forma aunque eso significara alejarme de ustedes, no podía con el miedo, el Señor Oscuro tomaba cada vez más poder, yo no podía hacerle frente, iba a matarme. Perdónenme Remus, Sirius pero sobretodo ustedes James y Lily, perdónenme.


End file.
